


New Family Member

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Hope walked into Seven’s home to find Elizabeth waiting for her along Seven.





	New Family Member

Hope walked into Seven’s home to find Elizabeth waiting for her along with Seven.

“What is she doing here?” She sighed, dropping her bags on the counter.

“Come on, she’s clearly happier with us!” Seven insisted, reaching down to stroke the cat. Hope sighed.

“Fine, we can keep her for now. But if anything -and I mean anything- goes wrong, I will not hesitate to call Jumin.” Hope warned him, before turning and heading into her room.

  
For a few days, everything was fine and it seemed that Jumin was none the wiser. Until, while Seven was working, Elizabeth jumped onto his desk and began to swat at the mouse.

“No Lizzie, this mouse isn’t for you.” He said, gently pushing her away. She ignored his request, her claws eventually digging into the back of his hand.

“Ow!” He cried, causing Hope to run into the room.

“What happened?” She asked, before scurrying off to fetch a bandage.

“Lizzie scratc- I mean nothing. Nothing happened at all.” Seven insisted, clutching his injured hand as Hope bandaged it.

“Right. I’m going to call Jumin.” Hope stated, before sighing and pulling out her phone. Maybe this time Seven had learnt his lesson.


End file.
